Plains Elves
Plains Elves are a combination of various Elven cultures into one hybrid culture. They are very open and accepting of all cultures, despite other elven cultures not respecting them. They typically age seven times slower than humans. Peaceland Commonwealth Founding Long ago there was a Wood Elf ambassador from Lathidan to the High Elves. His name was Draconius and he was held in high esteem by both cultures because he was good-willed and wise. Twenty years into his service in this post he was sent to each of the High Elf cities, including Kad’rscor, to propose the application of especially promising Wood Elf wizards into the High Elves’ wizarding schools. The High Elves refused wherever he went. They claimed that Draconius was lucky enough that they permitted him to enter their cities, as they were not going to allow "upstart little savages" into their schools that were renowned for producing the greatest Elven wizards in history. Draconius argued that both societies would benefit from the set up; the Wood Elves would get their children educated to their fullest extent, and the High Elves would be taught the homeopathic remedies the Wood Elves had perfected through their close relationship with nature. The High Elves continued to refuse, stating that they could learn nothing useful from the Wood Elves. Amazed by the pride of the High Elves, Draconius returned to his home with much on his mind. As an ambassador he had met many different kinds of Elves, and each had aspects of their culture that could benefit another. Why were the Elves so resistant to each other? Why did they even live apart? Similar features and long standing traditions suggested a common ancestor. Why did the Elves not work together to create an even better society? These thoughts in his head, Draconius proposed the development of an exchange program so that the different cultures could be brought together. While some of the Elves saw the reason in the idea, the older assemblymen were appalled by breaking with tradition in such a way. Disgusted by the ethnocentrism expressed by both governments, Draconius gathered his family and six other families who supported his idea. The group travelled around to each of the main cities of the elven populations and gathered more, peaceful cohorts. Eventually the group, now numbering 18 families and a few individuals, grew too large and tired to remain nomadic. They came across a fertile stretch of land just north of the Apotheosis Desert and settled there. The new Peaceland Commonwealth was comprised of simple buildings made out of wood and stones, relying primarily on agriculture and their own artisans to produce what they needed to become self-sufficient. Only certain luxuries were traded for from the outside world. Government and traditions At first the commonwealth relied on a panel of the patriarchs of each family, but this eventually became difficult because of the number of families coming into the commonwealth. In order to keep the peace the city was split into 5 sectors. *Jicam: Farming *Kilnera: Crafting *Paset: Military *Cal: Politics *Wayden: Education (Both Mundane and Arcane) Each of the sectors elect 3 adults to represent the wishes of the district on the Committee of the Commonwealth every 5 years. The Committee is usually called upon for things such as trading agreements and international relations. There will occasionally be a situation in which decisions must be made by the entire commonwealth. In this rare case every Plains Elf that has reached adulthood will vote on decisions discussed in meetings, held in each of the sectors. The Plains Elves have adopted a culture that is a hybrid of the other cultures, much like themselves. Most of the influence comes from the wood elves since there was a higher percentage of them from the beginning, but now things have mixed so much it is difficult to tell what ideas came from where. They have created a few of their own traditions including a celebration every first day of spring in honor of the founding families and their idea of peace. On this day the plains elves travel to an oasis in the desert (leaving behind anyone unfit to travel and a squad of warriors) to celebrate and collect water from the mystic lake there for the ones left behind. Since the Plains Elves believe that the partitions between cultures are arbitrary they believe the same goes for religion. From the Wood Elves they have kept the five gods Drumani (earth), Neriss (fire), Dinalon (wind), Garshel (water) and Mar'nek (spirit/death). To include the beliefs of the Tribal Elves it is believed that Neriss and Garshel, at the beginning of time, had twins that became the Sun and the Moon. The Plains Elves, like High Elves, are not very devout preferring to focus on day to day life. The religion is mostly for purposes of tradition, major life events and when they face great difficulties. Wild Elves The Wild Elves of Apotheosis are Plains Elves who, rather than trying to fit into society, chose to live simply off the land. They live in small nomadic tribes, of which there are too many to keep track of. The Wild Elves have existed since around the time the Plains Elves first came into being- they agreed with the views of Draconius Aldadrego, but did not want to be a part of the society that he was building, fearing that in time, it would become as isolationist as the societies they had previously left behind. Instead, the Wild Elves chose to live close to the land, and accept any stranger who saw fit to join them. The Wild Elves consider the Plains Elves to be their "cousins," and many in fact refer to themselves as Plains Elves. Present day Just as the culture has become a new hybrid, impossible to tell what came from where, so has the lineage of the Plains Elves. There is a great deal of intercultural marriage and it would take a great deal of time to trace back anyone’s bloodline to a point when there was just one type. There are, of course, some for whom it is easier because a few elves from the other cultures still trickle in to Peaceland, looking to join the commonwealth. Most of the other Elven cultures have learned to accept the presence of the plains elves, agreeing to trade with them and occasionally sending envoys. They have learned, though, that the Plains Elves prefer their life outside the politics of other cultures and so have never been asked to take part in a war. Being diplomatic, secluded and peaceful the Plains Elves have also avoided any outright wars of their own creation. There have been a few skirmishes with rogue bands that do not agree with the Plain Elf way of life. The bands are usually small and masked, coming in the night but are unable to do damage before they are chased out of town. On some sad occasions, though, they get away with horrible deeds. Category:Races Category:Elves